wubbzyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Wubblog/Archives (December 2007)
December 06, 2007 - More Song-y Goodness Hey! More songs and storyboards just in today. I have to say, I'm really digging this song - Too Much of a Good Thing. Especially the storyboard. But honestly, can you really have too many kitty cats? Download the song and storyboard and flip along! - Carrie Download the storyboard in pdf format and Download 202s_TooMuchOfAGoodThing.mp3 December 06, 2007 - More Song-y Goodness.png December 10, 2007 - Holiday Fun! Guess what! Nick Jr. will be playing a new episode of Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! this week as a part of their "Frosty Fridays" lineup. Every Friday, Nick Jr. is playing a new episode of some of their shows. Max and Ruby was last week's, and next week is Yo Gabba Gabba!. The coolest thing is that you don't have to wait until Friday. Here's a sneak peek! Tune into Nick, Jr. on Friday at 1:30pm for the full episode. Download frogs.mov - Carrie December 10, 2007 - Holiday Fun!.png December 12, 2007 - Psyched for the Season! (Video is no longer available) [http://raw.channelfrederator.com/video/video Find more videos like this on Channel Frederator RAW] Check it out! Nick Jr has a totally cool promo running right now for the Wubbzy holiday special. You can watch it above, as well as embed that player on your own site. And don't forget! This Friday, 12/14 at 1:30pm Eastern/Pacific. December 20, 2007 - Hullo Oz... Guess what! Our favorite yella fella is available on DVD in Australia! The first half of Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! Season One is currently available for purchase in Australia. You can easily order this DVD anywhere on the Internet, however, TAKE HEED moms and dads - this DVD is encoded for region four. That means that this DVD will only play in DVD players made for South America, Central America, Australia and the Pacific Rim. It will also play on non-region DVD players and you may be able to get it to work on some computers. Just be sure to do your research before purchasing if you don't have a region 4 DVD player. We found the DVD here at DevotedDVD, an Australian DVD site. We're not real familiar with reputable DVD dealers in Australia. Perhaps some Aussies out there can recommend one of the better DVD sites? Enjoy folks! And don't worry, we're sure to see DVDs soon in the US. I'll keep you posted! - Carrie December 20, 2007 - Hullo Oz....png December 20, 2007 - Hullo Oz... 2.png December 25, 2007 - A Future Christmas Gift for YOU! I've got new prototypes for you to check out! Today we got prototypes in for Mr. Potato Head-style Wubbzy and Widget's! Work still needs to be done to get all of the bits and pieces to fit properly, but these are so much fun! I can't wait to see more pieces and hear when they'll be coming out. With any luck, these will make great Christmas gifts next year! - Carrie December 25, 2007 - A Future Christmas Gift for YOU!.png December 25, 2007 - A Future Christmas Gift for YOU! 2.png December 27, 2007 - Stickin' With It Check out these cuties! This li'l sticker sheet is a special treat that you'll find in all kinds of DVDs from Starz Entertainment, like Thomas the Train, Eloise, etc. So crack open those DVDs that you got for the holidays and see if there's a little yellow surprise inside! - Carrie December 27, 2007 - Stickin' With It.png Category:The Wubblog Category:2007